


Hotel California

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Horror, R/NC-17 - Red Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave.SPOILERS:for the end of series two





	Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the [Ficathon 2007](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/670630.html). For Bistokids. The prompts were Evil!Annie, Sam's flat and 'Stay'. Set immediately post-2.08.

Hours later, after the suspects had been apprehended, questioned and charged; which was, all in all, a good day's work; Sam found himself back at The Railway Arms sinking a few celebratory pints. The day had been good. He had revelled in the camaraderie of the team, enjoyed trading insults with Gene, with Ray. He'd enjoyed taking Chris through some finer points of modern paperwork. He'd enjoyed the constant flirting with Annie. Speaking of which…

 

 

He glanced around the pub, finally spotting Annie talking to Phyllis in the corner. He strode confidently over to her and whispered in her ear, "Do you fancy some dinner?"

 

 

She turned with a smile on her face. "You cooking?"

 

 

"If you like."

 

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

 

He put a proprietary am around her shoulder. "Shall we go then?"

 

 

Annie smiled up at him. "Lets." She finished her drink and pulled on the jacket he held out for her.

 

 

With a quick goodbye to Phyllis, they walked out to the sound of catcalls from half the pub. 

 

 

They walked along the road in silence for a few minutes until Sam admitted: "I really don't fancy cooking. It's been a long day. Fish and chips sound okay?"

 

 

Annie nodded, putting her arm through Sam's. "As long as you're buying."

 

 

Sam laughed. "Of course." and they walked a few minutes more before he stopped, plaintively commenting "Do you know of any chippy round here that will still be open?"

 

 

Annie smirked and led Sam to an open chip shop where he paid for their food. 

 

 

They continued on their way. Sam hefted the newspaper wrapped bundle in his arms. About last night..," he began.

 

 

Annie gripped his shoulder gently. "I know."

 

 

"I was out of order. I wanted to go home so much. But I love you too. I was out of order and I asked you something that was unfair. I'm sorry."

 

 

"And now?"

 

 

Sam looked confused.

 

 

"Do you still want to go home?"

 

 

He stopped and looked at her, reaching out to briefly caress Annie’s cheek. "No, I want to stay here. I want to stay here with you."

 

 

"Well, that's all right then." She re-linked their arms, patting his hand as she did so.

 

 

They carried on walking in companionable silence until they reached Sam's flat. He put the key in the lock and then turned to Annie. "If you don't want to..."

 

 

Annie smiled. "You promised me dinner, remember?"

 

 

Sam smiled back. "Yeah, of course," and opened the door.

 

 

Once inside Sam fiddled about, finding plates and opening a bottle of wine until Annie stopped him, grabbing his arm. "We were rudely interrupted before," she whispered. "How about we start from where we left off?"

 

 

Sam tentatively put his arms around her, drawing her into a deep kiss. They pulled apart after a few moments and Sam gazed into her eyes. 

 

 

"Stay."

 

 

Annie looked back at him, assessing for a moment before replying. "Yes."

 

 

He kissed her again, marvelling at easy it was once he accepted how things were. Annie was so pliant and willing in his arms. How much time had he spent fighting the inevitable when there was dear, sweet Annie here all the time?

 

 

Sam pulled back again. "I..."

 

 

Annie put a finger on his lips. "Hush. It's not important. I'm staying and so are you, that's all that matters."

 

 

Sam smiled again. "Yes."

 

 

After that there was very little need for words.

 

 

Annie was soft, yielding to every caress, responsive as Sam removed her clothes, and Annie his. Arching into his touch, groaning as he licked and teased her nipples, moaning as he reached down between her legs.

 

 

He manoeuvred her over to the bed, laying her down, kissing her bare flesh as she writhed beneath him.

 

 

It was intoxicating, her mixture of perfume and need, as he parted her legs, hand reaching down...

 

 

Annie stopped him, her hand tight around his wrist. "Not like that, allow me..." and she twisted her body in the cramped space until she was sitting on top of him.

 

 

"That's better," she said, and positioned herself, sitting down hard and taking his cock inside her in one swift move.

 

 

Sam groaned, thrusting his hips up slightly, pushing himself in deeper.

 

 

Annie rode him in the sultry summer night, her fingernails scratching lightly at his chest, his hands caressing her hips, both gasping and groaning at the sensation.

 

 

She was so close, but she stopped abruptly, gazing down at Sam. He moaned at the lack of movement, but she squeezed his hand and he looked up into her eyes. 

 

 

"You are going to stay?" she said. "You're going to stay with me forever?"

 

 

He nodded, looking intently at her, "Yes, I'm going to stay with you. Forever."

 

 

She came with a cry, tightening round his cock. Sam couldn't hold back and came a moment later, gasping Annie's name, drawing her down to him, holding her close as they both gasped for breath.

 

 

Sam kissed her hard. "I..."

 

 

She kissed him back. "I know, me too." She moved her legs, twisting slightly so they were both lying entwined on the narrow bed. "I know."

 

 

Sam smiled sleepily. "It's been a very long day." 

 

 

She nodded, snuggling further in to his embrace and kissing his forehead, "yeah, me too."

 

 

Annie listened carefully for his breathing to change, become more even as he fell into a deep sleep. Then, and only then, did she allow a brief smile of triumph to cross her lips. She untangled herself from his sleeping body, got up from the small uncomfortable bed and walked over to the small bathroom. She cleaned herself up thoroughly with a small washcloth and a basin of tepid water. Then she dressed silently and sat in the small armchair opposite the bed, keeping watch over the sleeping man and waiting for the dawn.

* * * * *

Sam woke up to the sound of the milk van clanging down the street in the early morning light. Annie was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't bother him too much. The bed was uncomfortable for one, almost impossible for two. He would have to see about getting a bigger bed. A moment of guilt crossed his mind, he should have seen her home last night, but he had been so tired. It had been a very, very long day.

 

 

Speaking of which, he ought to get himself down to the station and see what new challenges this fresh new day would bring. It would be a glorious day, he decided, humming to himself as he shaved in the small hand-basin. Perhaps he ought to see about getting himself a bigger flat, may be even a small house. This place was only good enough for those who were passing through, really. It was no place to stay for any length of time.

 

 

Such happy thoughts ran through Sam’s head as he made his way to the station. He even managed a cheerful "Good morning" to the lollipop lady who always stood on the corner of the main road. She raised an eyebrow in surprise, but nodded in return as he passed.

 

 

Reaching the doors to CID, Sam thought back to that first morning he had walked into the unfamiliar sight of that familiar room. He smiled, briefly. Not any more. This, more than his flat, was home now. Glancing up, he noticed a small cardboard sign, thick with dust. It read, in cursive script, _Abandon Hope, All Ye Who Enter Here_. Strange that he had never noticed it before. It had obviously been there for a long time. A not-so-very-funny joke, Sam supposed.

 

 

He pushed open the doors and walked in. It was unnaturally quiet, only Ray to be seen at his desk, reading the morning newspaper. Sam offered a cheery "Morning!" and Ray gave his customary grunt in response, not looking up from his paper.

 

 

Sam sat down at his desk and shuffled a few pieces of paperwork before frowning and looking up at the Sergeant.

 

 

"How’s the shoulder?"

 

 

Ray put down the paper and shrugged. "It’s fine, Boss."

 

 

Sam noticed that the sling was nowhere to be seen. "Shouldn’t you be resting that?"

 

 

Ray looked confused.

 

 

"The sling?"

 

 

Realisation dawned. "Oh, that. Nah. It’s fine." Ray raised his arm and wiggled his fingers. "See?"

 

 

"Huh." Sam opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted as Chris wandered in.

 

 

"Morning, Boss! Morning, Ray!"

 

 

"Good morning, Chris." Sam returned. Ray acknowledged Chris with another grunt and buried himself back under his paper.

 

 

"A right little ray of sunshine you are this morning," Chris complained and then chuckled at his own joke. "Ray of sunshine! I crack meself up sometimes!"

 

 

Ray shot Chris a glare over the top of his paper as Sam remarked, "You’re cheerful this morning."

 

 

"I, um, I got laid last night, didn’t I?"

 

 

Sam’s smile became a little fixed. Er, congratulations, I suppose." He glanced around the office. "Where’s everyone else?"

 

 

Chris shrugged. "I dunno. The Guv must've sent them out somewhere."

 

 

"Huh. And where is our illustrious leader?"

 

 

"He's here," Gene's naturally gruff voice cut in as he strode into the room. "Morning Ray, Chris." He continued on his way to his office. "Tyler, I want a word with you."

 

 

Sam got up to follow, operating on habit rather than anything else before his mind caught up with him.

 

 

"Uh, Guv. Your leg seems to be a lot better."

 

 

"It's fine. It'll take more than a bullet to stop me."

 

 

"But don't you think you're putting too much strain on it?"

 

 

Gene stopped and turned slightly to look at Sam. "I’ll take your concern under advisement. In the meantime, something’s come up."

 

 

Sam was immediately interested, following Gene into his office. "What is it…" he started then stopped in shock as he noticed the other man in the room, sat behind Gene’s desk.

 

 

"Good morning, Sam." DCI Frank Morgan nodded as he stood up, moving around the desk.

 

 

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

 

 

"Language, Samuel. What do you mean, what am I doing here? I work here. Morning Gene."

 

 

"Morning, Frankie. Nice day for it, eh?"

 

 

"Oh yes. Shall we go back through to the main floor? I believe everyone will want to hear what needs to be said."

 

 

Gene and Frankie followed a bewildered Sam back into the main area; to where Chris and Ray were already perched on their desks, obviously waiting for Morgan's speech.

 

 

Sam faced Morgan and held up his hands in a warding gesture. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

 

 

Frank stopped, positioning himself between two desks while Gene moved to stand behind Sam. "Ah, dear boy, all in good time. Don't worry, we're going to explain everything. I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

 

"You," Sam pointed at Morgan with an accusing finger. "You are not going to stitch me up, not here, not now."

 

 

Morgan chuckled. "Sam, Sam. Of course, I’m not going to stitch you up, there’s no need, after all."

 

 

Gene coughed and Sam turned round. "It turns out, Gladys, that everything here is plucked straight from your subconscious. You're the reason why we're here at this time, why everything is the way it is."

 

 

Sam stared, surprised that Gene sounded so matter-of-fact. "You know that? You know that I was in a coma, that I dreamt you all?"

 

 

"Oh yes," Frank continued, "It was the perfect trap. The coma dream becoming so real that your own time becomes the dream. All you had to do was give up 2007 to stay here with us. Everything was engineered that way. This is your perfect reality, really. The job you do so well, but with none of the bureaucratic red tape, the fellow colleagues you can make a difference to…"

 

 

At that moment, Annie appeared in the doorway. She silently took in the scene in front of her, before going and sitting on the edge of Sam's desk. "Morning, Sam."

 

 

Sam smiled at her, his voice softening. "Morning, Annie."

 

 

"Ah, yes. And of course," Frank continued with a raise of his eyebrow. "Dearest Annie. Your perfect woman. Intelligent, kind, deferential. Respectful of your vast experience. I bet that was a nasty part to play, love."

 

 

Annie glanced at Sam. "Oh yes, it was so constricting. She was cloying, sweet. So in awe. Not my cup of tea at all."

 

 

Sam head whipped back as if he had been slapped and he stared at her in shock, the sense of betrayal clear on his face. "What? What does that mean? You're, you're all mad." 

 

 

Ray sneered. "We’re mad? You’re the one who has had us jumping through hoops to suit your bloody ego. Bloody furious we are. Honestly you thought we’d never banged up the right fella before."

 

 

"That’s not true!"

 

 

"Ah, but it was _your_ dream. Everything that happened came out of your head."

 

 

"Of course, that was then. The rules have changed slightly now." Frank continued.

 

 

Sam looked around the assembled group, taking in the less-than-friendly looks from those he had sacrificed his life for. "You’re all mad," he repeated and he took a step towards the exit. "I'm walking out of here."

 

 

Ray grabbed his arm and stopped him as Frank continued.

 

 

"Oh, I'm afraid you can't do that. Or, at least, you could, but it wouldn't do any good. Your last opportunity passed a few hours ago. After all, we are still creatures bound by convention. Dawn sealed your fate.

 

 

"Annie made sure that you stayed last night. That you weren't visited by any more benevolent beings, that you weren't persuaded to take back that which you had finally offered freely."

 

 

Sam shook off Ray's hand and turned to face Morgan again. "And what's that?"

 

 

"Your soul."

 

 

"So she was my honey trap."

 

 

"Why yes, dear boy. That's exactly what she was. She appealed to your baser instincts, to your lust. You were right, Gene Genie, this boy's bright. It really is a pity that this is all not going to help young Samuel now."

 

 

"Of course, we've had some terrifying moments. For example, when you stood up on the roof, ready to jump." Annie said in a reminiscent tone, swinging her leg, the heel of her shoe hitting the desk front.

 

 

Sam turned to her. "You stopped me."

 

 

"Yes." She smiled back sweetly.

 

 

Frank nodded. "Yes, Neil was a risk. Luckily we were able to deal with him before too much harm was done. You did well there, Annie, love."

 

 

Annie's sweet smile became harder edged, tinged with pride and triumph. "Thank you, Frankie."

 

 

"Oh, and Reg." Gene interjected. "That was bloody scary."

 

 

"But again, you saw him for what he was, one of Alice's crew."

 

 

"Alice?" Sam looked bemused.

 

 

"Oh, you must know her. Blonde, little, red dress. Does a good line in scaring her charges into submission. Such a nasty piece of work."

 

 

"The Test Card Girl? She was working against you?"

 

 

"Oh yes. Not that you ever acknowledged her, poor mite. Admittedly, she had to work within her limitations; she could save your soul, but only at the expense of your own death. Pity really. It's such a waste when our victims take that route.

 

 

"Then there was Vic, another one of hers, I rather fear. You rather shot yourself in the foot with him. Or rather, made sure he couldn't shoot you. And there have been others. Poor girl was hard at work all the time you were here. It's all rather sad, really. There's been some hair-raising moments, but you've come through it rather well."

 

 

"And so this is Hell?"

 

 

"Oh no, dear boy, this isn't Hell. Hell is merely a human idea to enable good little Christians to remain, well, good little Christians."

 

 

"So the sign above the door to CID is what?"

 

 

Frank waved a hand vaguely in the air. "Merely a small joke that the lads were having. Crass, I know, but boys will be boys. This is not Hell. This is, as I said earlier, a construct of your own mind. A more comfortable prison than one we may have put you in, left to our own devices."

 

 

"And who are you?"

 

 

"We are the Children of Ahemait. Soul-eaters, for the want of a better term. You are to give of your soul so we might live. But it has to be freely given. Hence this, well, elaborate construct."

 

 

"Why me?"

 

 

"We've had our eyes on you for a long time. Such a principled man, such a strength of character. Much better for us that way. The soul is strong and it should keep us fed for a very long time."

 

 

Sam shuddered as the lift pinged and, a moment later, Nelson from the pub strode through.

 

 

"And you're in on this as well." Sam remarked bitterly. 

 

 

Nelson nodded to Sam with a brief "Mon brave," before joining Chris at his desk.

 

 

"Was there anyone here that was not working in my interests?"

 

 

"Well, there was yourself, after all. All the voices you may have heard were the real thing, creeping through into your subconscious as you lay in your hospital bed. And Alice, of course."

 

 

"I never stood a chance, did I?" Sam shook his head.

 

 

Chris smiled. His expression was feral and tinged with malice. "You never gave yourself a chance, _Boss_."

 

 

More footsteps echoed in the corridor and Sam whipped round to see Phyllis walk confidently into the room.

 

 

Morgan greeted her with a slow wave of his fingers. "Ah, at last, my darling sister. I'm so glad you could join us."

 

 

"Flatterer," she replied. "You know I wouldn't miss this for the world. Have you said all you wanted to say, dear brother?"

 

 

"Oh yes. I believe so. The boy is now finally apprised of his fate. Marinated and basted to perfection, shall we say?"

 

 

"Good." She licked her lips and joined the rest of Sam's betrayers, closing the tight circle that Sam hadn't even begun to realise had been formed around him. He whipped round, realising that he was completely surrounded.

 

 

Frank smiled, slowly and with feeling. "Yes, the whole family is gathered for the feast. I propose that we begin."

 

 

And the circle tightened around Sam, his struggles too late and never enough. He started to scream, but he didn't scream for long.

 

 

_fin_


End file.
